


Sex & Candy

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 一趟車，（失去了存在感的）女裝梗。





	Sex & Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 一趟車。不知為什麼忽然失去了女裝梗的存在感，反正只有黃，什麼都沒有，對不起。  
> 我都不知道自己在做什麼。  
> 實在沒什麼信心。

……不，這個有點太超過了，齊格弗里德想。即使是他和迦爾納已經做過很多次，早就已經到了在房間裡可以直呼其名而不是以職階稱呼，乃至是到了在床上也差不多可以沒有太多顧忌和羞恥的程度（雖然他難免總覺得這麼想的只有他一個）……但這還是太超過了，他想。  
那是一套白色的女式睡裙。被聖杯授予了這個時代的知識的他當然知道這一點，而他不知道的是迦爾納到底從哪搞來的這玩意兒，和為什麼他能夠那麼平靜而理所當然地對他說想看他穿上——怎麼想這種事都不對勁。只不過齊格弗里德終究是不太願意去考慮是帶給他這種東西的迦爾納腦子不太對勁，抑或是最後竟然真的答應穿上它的自己也是半斤八兩，當然，他也一樣不知道自己覺得多少有點呼吸困難是因為貼在肋骨上的鬆緊帶勒得很緊，還是因為迦爾納的視線讓他覺得無所適從。

他忍不住扭過頭，迦爾納的視線一直停留在他身上，仿佛要將他燒出個洞，又像是火舌吻遍全身，說不定還不如真的對他用梵天法寶而將他直接燒出個洞，齊格弗里德想。

「……我都說……這個不行了吧……」他艱難地擠出這麼一句，迦爾納還在看著他——也許這樣還是好的，齊格弗里德想，畢竟所有人都知道這位施捨的英雄一說話就總要戳穿點什麼。  
「……抱歉，我剛剛有點看得出神。」

……而這是個多少有點讓人意外的答案，他看著迦爾納皺起眉頭。他在他面前停下，手指先是掀起衣服的下擺然後碰到腹部，從肚臍開始滑過小腹，迦爾納的手指到底是本來就如火焰或是陽光一般，在他身上點火呢，還是因為這種觸碰讓他興奮，乃至是他碰到的地方都如同遭受灼燒一樣，他也並不知道了，只是在對方的手隔著蕾絲內褲，按在上面，觸碰著他半硬的器官時倒吸一口涼氣，不消幾下就讓他完全硬了起來，甚至將包裹他下身的織物撐起。愛撫他性器的手指換成了舌頭，但並未和平時迦爾納常常做的一樣讓他的器官進入溫暖濕潤的口腔，而是隔著衣料將他舔濕……  
這樣當然不壞，但遠遠不夠，而齊格弗里德也不知道這到底是因為自己是因為羞恥而興奮，免不了覺得急躁，還是說迦爾納是為了折磨他才這麼不緊不慢的。然而，即使齊格弗里德和對方已經十分熟悉，但他確實不是那種會主動提出請求，乃至是拒絕的類型。不如說，就因為這樣所以他才會習慣性的在床上也任由迦爾納擺佈……乃至是答應穿上這種衣服跟他做——嘶。迦爾納解開了那條蕾絲內褲其中一邊的綁帶，算是讓他的性器從束縛中解放了出來。他抬起頭看著他，伸出鮮紅的舌頭舔舐著柱體，仿佛對他明示著暗示著什麼，然後將他充血膨脹的器官含了進去。迦爾納甚至用不著齊格弗里德去按著他的頭，而是直接去抓著他多少有些發軟的大腿，使他可以進入得更深。齊格弗里德忍不住靠著墻弓起了腰——迦爾納的牙齒輕輕摩擦著根部的肌膚，明顯是盡力讓他進入到極限……而他也甚至不清楚是頂到了迦爾納的喉嚨抑或是上顎。這種感覺既熟悉又陌生，幾乎要將他完全控制，但當他下意識地想推開迦爾納乃至是抗拒這種多少有點陌生的快樂的時候，迦爾納卻將他抓得更緊，大腿被掐得發疼。  
……而當迦爾納從他尾骨開始沿著尾巴摸下去的時候，事情大概就變得更不妙了起來。迦爾納肯定是想碰他的逆鱗——他大概對自己是太熟悉了，齊格弗里德想，根本用不著看，就是一下子就能找到。迦爾納的手指光是在那裡周圍打轉已經讓他覺得快要站不住，更不要說還擠進去，輕輕愛撫著里側柔軟的部分。他聽到自己幾乎是哭著說不要——太刺激了，至少……至少慢一點。但迦爾納似乎並沒有停下或者是放慢的意思，而在一次仿佛被電流擊中引發的抽搐以後，疲憊湧上身體和意識，幾乎要暈過去——也許自己是在迦爾納的嘴裡釋放了，他在一瞬間里這麼想，卻很快又發現並沒有。

「去床上吧。」

齊格弗里德閉著眼靠在了迦爾納身上，總比只有墻壁要好一點。對方的聲音仿佛是非常遙遠似的，在他側躺到床上以後用指節撫摸著他的臉頰。

「抱歉，我該在你說慢一點的時候停一下。」他聽到迦爾納說，想回答可是呼吸也尚未平復，結果就是想說的話到嘴邊又吞了回去。  
「剛才大概是覺得你太可愛了，根本就忍不住，所以才沒有停下。」  
……也許就不該讓他說下去，他想。齊格弗里德對迦爾納說他可愛倒是沒什麼感想——與其說是不喜歡，還不如說是他自己終究無法習慣聽到這樣的話，最後終究也就是說出半句「沒關係」。迦爾納的觸碰依然親暱而溫柔，仿佛是在請求他的許可，而他沒有回答只是把臉埋進了對方的手掌之中。

「不要再碰，那個，逆鱗了……普通的做吧……」說這麼一句話的時候他忍不住壓低了聲音，迦爾納看著他，仿佛是停頓了一下。  
「……明白了。」  
迦爾納的手指擠進後穴的感覺還是免不了讓齊格弗里德想起剛才逆鱗覆蓋的地方被摩擦愛撫甚至是侵入的感覺。剛剛的還要刺激一點，而現在則是還要緩慢而悠長一些，也許用快樂來形容還差得有點遠，但他並不介意。迦爾納的指腹摩擦著內裡……他當然知道那是想取悅他。齊格弗里德覺得自己的確喜歡迦爾納的手指，細瘦修長的，並不像武士的模樣，不過當它們就著潤滑劑在他體內攪動著一點點將他撐開的時候可能就是另一回事，而在某一刻快感會如觸電一般擊中尾椎骨，乃至是讓他全身僵硬，連尾巴都因此踡縮起來，只能顫抖著抓著床單。  
「可以嗎。」迦爾納湊過去親吻他脖頸的一側，他總是這樣不厭其煩地請求齊格弗里德的許可。

這種時候，想做什麼……做就好了啊……齊格弗里德喘著氣說，然後迦爾納給了他一個柔軟而綿長的親吻。

被進入的時候齊格弗里德差點直接射出來，也許剛剛的刺激是有點太過火了，他想。迦爾納的動作尚且說不上快，只是一點點往更深處推進將他填滿，然而對於他因為情慾而火熱的身體而言就是這種體貼也已經變成了折磨。他喘息著，把臉埋進枕頭里甚至忍不住去伸手撫慰自己乃至是試圖用那件睡衣的下擺摩擦著性器，只因為那多少有點粗糙的衣料可以給他帶來更多快樂。還想要，他想著，然後迦爾納捏著他的牙關親了過去，仿佛要將他咬傷，又像是知道了他想要更多一樣加快了速度。  
他看到迦爾納潮紅的臉頰和因為情慾濕潤的眼睛，手臂圈著他的腰，氣息靠在耳邊，像是向他求愛又像是看著獵物的野獸，每一次推進都好像比上一次進入得更深……這麼久了，齊格弗里德還是說不上非常習慣這個，儘管他們已經做過很多次了。

迦爾納抓著他的腰又把他掐得生疼。

就差一點，齊格弗里德想著，把手探向下身卻被迦爾納搶先一步，指甲摩擦著頂端的小孔甚至像是也要把那裡操開似的。夾攻之下他很快就幾乎是哭著射了出來，而迦爾納……迦爾納沒有再問他可不可以而是直接射在了裡面。高潮帶來的疲憊幾乎令齊格弗里德失去意識，他以為自己會直接睡著或者晕过去，然而沒有——也許那只是幾個瞬間，他在模糊之中想。  
直到他覺得身上那件睡衣被一直推到胸骨處，然後迦爾納細瘦修長的，還沾著濁液的手指，輕輕滑過他的一邊乳頭，齊格弗里德甚至因此打了個冷顫。

「……是想做什麼都可以吧？」

他聽到迦爾納說，而對方眼中到底是癡迷和獨佔慾，抑或是所謂的情意，他也已經分不清楚，只是靠在迦爾納身上，任由對方的溫度融化意識。

END

下次繼續玩（你


End file.
